Voice Cast for Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disney Resort
There is a Voice Cast of the Characters for Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disney Resort in English and Japanese. English Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Sherrif of Nottingham and Pluto Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Clara Cluck, Never Bird, Miss Bianca and Fairy Godmother Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Maia Mitchell as Herself Demi Lovato as Herself Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Terrence Willa Holland as Aqua Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) and Lock Colin Ford as Jake Madison Pettis as Izzy Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby David Arquette as Skully Corey Burton as Captain Hook, General Knowledge, Ghost Host, Ludwig Von Drake, Flotsam and Jetsam, Magic Mirror, Yen Sid, Theme Park Announcer/Narrator, The Ringmaster, Mad Hatter, The Horned King, Shere Khan, Sark, MCP, Grumpy, Chernabog, Gus, Dale, Timothy Mouse, White Rabbit and Doorknob Jeff Bennet as Barrel, Mr. Smee, Lumiere, Pierre, Mayor of Halloweentown, Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Clank, Merlin, Hamsterviel and Bones Loren Hoskins as Sharky and Sandy the Starfish Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid Adam Wylie as Peter Pan and King Arthur Jennifer Veal as Alice and Wendy Mae Whtiman as Tinkerbell Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta Raven-Symone as Iridessa Pamela Adlon as Vidia Lucy Liu as Silvermist Angela Bartys as Fawn Rob Paulsen as Bobble, Jaq and Jose Cairoca Kath Leigh as Dumbo Cathy Cavadini as Casey Junior Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins Dick Van Dyke as Bert Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Kaa the Snake, Chesire Cat, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, King Triton and Stromboli John Goodman as Baloo and Little John Lisa Arch as Winifried Bob Joles as Bagheera and Claude Rico Rodriguez as Mowgli Jess Harnell as Buzzy, Ziggy, Buzzy, Ziggy, Clyde McBrain, Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox TBA as Brer Bear, Uncle Remus and Brer Frog Ewan McGregor as Robin Hood Pete Postlehwaite as Frair Tuck TBA as Lady Kluck Trace Adkins as Alan-A-Dale Patrick Stewart as Prince John S. Scott Bullock as King Richard Paul Bettany as Sir Hiss R. Brandon Johnson as Trigger Jim Nabors as Nutsy Pat Caroll as Ursula Jodi Benson as Ariel Davis Cleveland as Flounder Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian the Crab Will Ryan as Seahorse Herald, Rabbit and Willie the Giant Tress MacNeille as Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Latara and Queen of Hearts Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Princess Aurora Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Madame Leota and Lady Tremaine Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Greasy and Psycho TBA as Wheezy and Magica De Spell Fred Newman as Stupid David Lander as Smart Guy Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Christy Carlson Romana as Kim Possible Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable Nancy Cartwright as Rufus the Naked Mole Rat Dan Povernmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Nicole Sullivan as Shego Allison Janney as Aly San San Anthony Daniels as C3PO Kevin McDonald as Pleaky Chris Sanders as Stitch and Leroy Tex Brashear as Buff the Buffaloo, Uncle Theodore, Honey Pot Chorus and Fritz Tom Kenny as Jose Rex Allen, Jr as John/Father and Grandfather B.J. Ward as Sara/Mother and PeopleMover Announcer/Narrator Debi Derryberry as Jane David Henrie as James (as a Teenager) TBA as James (as a Young Kid) and Chip the Cup Janet Waldo as Grandmother Mel Blanc as Cousin Orville (Archival Sound) Pete Renady as Henry the Bear Dave Durham as Liver Lips and Wendell James Gammon as Big Al Stephen Root as Zeb Toby Huss as Tennessee Candy Ford as Trixie Diedrich Bader as Ted Brad Garret as Fred Clancy Brown as Zeke Frank Welker as Melvin the Moose and Abu Mike West as Mike the Deer, Sammy the Raccoon and G2-9T Maria Canals Barrera as Teddi Barra Blush as The Sun Bonnet Trio Mitchel Musso as Ernest Bill Fagerbakke as Terrence (Shaker) Robby Benson as The Beast Paige O' Hara as Belle TBA as Cogsworth and Jumba Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts Jo Anne Worley as The Wardrobe Bruce Boxleitner as Tron Olivia Wilde as Quorra Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn Jeff Bridges as Kevin Flynn and CLU Scott Weinger as Aladdin Linda Larkin as Jasmine Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Alyson Stoner as Xion Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls Brandon Mychal Smith as Captain EO Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington Kath Soucie as Sally and Shock Ken Page as Oogie Boogie Cam Clarke as Simba Nathan Lane as Timon Vanessa Marshall as Nala Christopher Scarabosio as Drej Queen Octajeva Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Michael Gough as Zazu and Gopher Wallace shawn as Tom Morrow Frank Oz as Yoda James Earl Jones as Darth Vader Tom Fitzgerald as G2-4T Patrick Warburton as AC-38 Brenda Vaccaro as ROX-N Ben Burtt as R2-D2, R2-KT, R3-S6 Cree Summer as Princess Kneesaa Amy Adams as Herself Bella Thorne as Herself Jim Meskimen as Genie and Timekeeper Rhea Perlman as 9-Eye Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle, Animal, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor and Rufus Peter Linz as Bean Bunny, Beaker, Walter, Rizzo the Rat, and Sprocket Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Philo, Uncle Traveling Matt, and Figment David Rudman as Scooter, Beaker, Statler, Sweetums, Wayne and Janice Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Mahna Mahna, The Newsman and King Goshposh Matt Vogel as Floyd, Camila, Robin the Frog, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot, Lew Zealand, Thog, Droop, Featherstone, Sweetums and Uncle Deadly Tyler Bunch as Clifford Alice Dinnean as Wanda Mike Brassell as ORAC-1 the Commuter Computer Jack Wagner as The Announcer (Archival Audio) Bill Rogers as The Announcer Japanese Cast Miyu Irino as Sora Koichi Yamadera as Donald Duck, Roger Rabbit, Sebastian, Jaq, Stitch, Leroy, The Beast and Genie Makiko Omoto as Demi Lovato Yu Shimaka as Goofy and Fat Cat Teichiro Hori as Ghost Host Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse Yiko Mizutani as Minnie Mouse Shiho Kawaragi as Maia Mitchell Tamio Oki as Judge Doom and Magic Mirror Sōichirō Hoshi as Captain EO Masashi Ebara as Brer Rabbit and Brer Turkey Tokio Seki as Brer Fox Shigeru Ushiyama as Brer Bear Junpei Takiguchi as Brer Owl Ryusei Nakao as Jose Caricoa Toshio Furukawa as Panchito Akira Takarada as Henry the Bear Romi Park as Vidia and Bella Thorne Sairi Fukamachi as Tinker Bell Megumi Toyoguchi as Rosetta Mie Sonozaki as Iridessa Reiko Takahashi as Silvermist Maaya Sakamoto as Fawn Yoshimasa Hosoya as Terence Akira Ishida as Bobble Kunihiro Kawamoto as Clank George Tokoro as Timekeeper Yuki Saito as 9-Eye Mayumi Suzki as Ariel Kujira as Ursula Toru Ohira as Pete Megumi Toyoguchi as Aqua Kori Uchiyama as Ventus Yuji Mitsuya as Captain Rex (RX-24) Category:Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disneyland Category:Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disney Resort